History of Kids
Care Bears Camp (1979) Care Bears Birthday (1979) Care Bears Braces (1979) Care Bears Split Decision (1979) Care Bears Lucky Charm (1979) Care Bears Soap Box Derby (1979) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad (1979) Aosth Lovesick Sonic (1979) Aosth Slowwww Going (1979) Aosth Sonic Breakout (1979) Aosth Best Hedgehog (1979) Aosth Robotnik Express (1979) Aosth Too Tall Tails (1979) Aosth Tails New Home (1979) Aosth Over the Hill Hero (1979) Care Bears The Last Laugh (1979) Care Bears The Show Must Go On (1979) Care Bears The Forest of Misfortune (1979) Care Bears Magic Mirror (1979) Care Bears Daydreams (1979) Care Bears Runaway (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Great Honey Pot Robbery (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit Marks the Spot (1979) Beyblade: Metal Masters The 4000 Year Old Secret (1979) Kipper the Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1979) Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy Princess (1979) Angelina Ballerina The Ballet Tickets (1979) Angelina Ballerina In the Wings (1979) The Powerpuff Girls Octi Gone (1979) Barney and Friends The Alphabet Zoo (1979) Barney and Friends Having Tens of Fun (1979) Barney and Friends An Adventure in Make-Believe (1979) Barney and Friends My Family's Just Right for Me (1979) Dora the Explorer The Legend of the Big Red Chicken (1979) Dora the Explorer Lost and Found (1979) Dora the Explorer Little Star (1979) Dora the Explorer El Coqui (1979) Dora the Explorer Beaches (1979) Dora the Explorer Wizzle Wishes (1979) Dora the Explorer Fish Out of Water (1979) Dora the Explorer The Big River (1979) Dora the Explorer Choo Choo (1979) PB&J Otter Otter in the Water (1979) Dora the Explorer Surprise (1979) Dora the Explorer Berry Hunt (1979) Dora the Explorer To The Treehouse (1979) PB&J Otter A Very Surprising Party (1979) PB&J Otter Easy Pickings (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! A Bicycle Built for Boo! (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Spectacular (1979) Muppet Babies Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark (1979) Muppet Babies Raiders of the Lost Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies Good Clean Fun (1979) Muppet Babies The Great Cookie Robbery (1979) Muppet Babies Snow White and the Seven Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies Musical Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1979) Muppet Babies When You Wish Upon a Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies Fine Feathered Enemies (1979) Muppet Babies The Daily Muppet (1979) Muppet Babies Treasure Attic (1979) Muppet Babies Of Mice and Muppets (1979) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1979) Muppet Babies Six to Eight Weeks (1979) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1979) Muppet Babies Skeeter and the Wolf (1979) Muppet Babies Romancing the Weirdo (1979) Sonic X Sonic's Scream Test (1979) Sonic X Flood Fight (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good, The Bad, and the Bakugan (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1979) Pokémon: Emolga The Irresistible (1979) Pokémon: Emolga And The New Volt Switch (1979) Pokémon: Advanced: A Hole Lotta Trouble (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1979) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1979) Muppet Babies It's Only Pretendo (1979) Muppet Babies Quoth the Weirdo (1979) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1979) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1979) Muppet Babies Puss 'n' Boots 'n' Babies (1979) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1979) Muppet Babies The Next Generation (1979) Muppet Babies Sing a Song of Superheroes (1979) Muppet Babies Gonzee's Playhouse Channel (1979) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1979) Muppet Babies Whose Tale Is It Anyway (1979) Muppet Babies At The Movies (1979) Muppet Babies In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1979) Animaniacs Yakko's World (1979) Animaniacs Wakko's America (1979) Animaniacs Yakko's Universe (1979) Animaniacs The Tiger Prince (1979) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core (1979) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! Wanted Cheddar Alive (1979) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1979) Kipper the Dog The Costume Party (1979) The Buzz on Maggie Roach Hotel (1979) Recess Lost Leader (1979) Recess Taking The Fifth Grade (1979) The Replacements Irreplaceable (1979) Care Bears Mayor for a Day (1979) Care Bears The Night the Stars Went Out (1979) Care Bears The Magic Shop (1979) Care Bears Concrete Rain (1979) Care Bears Dry Spell (1979) Rugrats Tommy's First Birthday (1979) Rugrats Touchdown Tommy (1979) Rugrats The Trial (1979) House of Mouse The Stolen Cartoons (1979) House of Mouse Big Bad Wolf Daddy (1979) House of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1979) House of Mouse Timon and Pumbaa (1979) House of Mouse Daisy's Debut (1979) House of Mouse Dennis The Duck (1979) Muppet Babies The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo (1979) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1979) Muppet Babies Hats Hats Hats (1979) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1979) Muppet Babies Get Me to The Perch on Time (1979) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Over The Nursery (1979) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1979) Doug Doug Graduates (1979) Doug Doug’s Bad Trip (1979) Doug Doug's Marriage Madness (1979) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1979) Care Bears Drab City (1979) Care Bears The Cloud Worm (1979) Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (1979) Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure (1979) Angelina Ballerina Princess Dance (1979) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On! (1979) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1979) Pokémon Friends to the End (1979) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot Turncoats (1979) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is Our Future (1979) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (1979) Beyblade Final Showdown (1979) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (1979) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1979) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1979) Digimon Frontier End Of The Line (1979) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1979) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1979) Powerpuff Girls Z Final Battle (1979) Spider Raiders Arachna Power (1979) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1979) Pokémon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1979) Pokémon Home is Where the Start is (1979) Pokémon Memories Are Made Bliss (1979) Pokémon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1979) Pokémon The Dream Continues (1979) Pokémon Till We Compete Again (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1979) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1979) Beyblade Metal Masters Galaxy Heart (1979) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End of the Line (1979) Beyblade: Metal Fury A Ray of Hope (1979) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time (1979) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (1979) My Life as a Teenage Robot Escape from Cluster Prime (1979) Music I'm Real - Jennifer Lopez & Ja Rule (1979) Crazy - Gnarls Barkley (1979) A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Disney Channel Stars (1979) Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (1979) Aventura - Por Un Segundo (1979) Aventura - Ensename a Olvidar (1979) Aventura - Dile Al Amor (1979) Aventura - Tu Jueguito (1979) Aventura - El Malo (1979) Aventura - El Desprecio (1979) Aventura - Yo Quisiera Amarla (1979) Aventura - Su Veneno (1979) RBD - Rebelde (1979) RBD - Otro Dia Que Va (1979) RBD - Tenerte Y Quererte (1979) RBD - Un Poco De Tu Amor (1979) RBD - Enséñame (1979) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (1979) RBD - Me Voy (1979) RBD - Solo Para Ti (1979) Rockell - In A Dream (1979) Collage - I'll Be Loving You (1979) Rockell - Can't We Try (1979) Viveme - Laura Pausini (1979) Rosas - La Oreja de van Gogh (1979) La Playa - La Oreja de van Gogh (1979) Selena - Dreaming of You (1979) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1979) RBD - Salvame (1979)